Enséñame
by Atenea
Summary: Se desploma a mi lado sin fuerzas, cansado, nuestras respiraciones agitadas tratan de llevar el aire que les hace falta a nuestro pulmones, ¡Dios Santo! Nunca debí proponérselo…


**MEDITACIONES**

**CAPITULO 1**

**ENSÉÑAME**

Se desploma a mi lado sin fuerzas, cansado, nuestras respiraciones agitadas tratan de llevar el aire que les hace falta a nuestro pulmones, ¡Dios Santo! Nunca debí proponérselo…

Nunca, nunca, nunca…

Pasa una mano sobre su frente limpiándose el sudor, se detiene un instante en su cicatriz, cierra sus ojos esmeraldas un momento antes de mirarme como solo él sabe, me sonrojo y él esboza una sonrisa a medias mientras alborota mas su cabello y me vuelvo a preguntar ¿Cómo diablos me deje llevar así?

Soy una idiota…

Trato de abotonar mi blusa descompuesta, en el calor del momento uno de los botones salió volando quien sabe a donde, perdiéndose en alguno de los rincones de la habitación casi en penumbras, mis manos tiemblan por la adrenalina generada por el bombeo constante de mi corazón, por lo menos pudimos quitarnos las túnicas al inicio, sino hubieran terminado desgarradas por algunos lugares debido a nuestros movimientos inesperados, aunque la camisa de él, desabotonada hasta la mitad, se pega a su pecho debido al sudor, definitivamente es guapo…

¡Diablos! ¡Despierta ya! Es tu mejor amigo…

Me vuelvo a sonrojar, a estas alturas debo estar mas roja que las orejas de Ron cuando dice alguna tontería ¡Dios mío! ¡Ron! ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? Se supone que no debo ocultarle nada, pero es que tratándose de Harry todo es diferente, nunca puedo negarle nada y menos esto que en el fondo sabia que haría con él antes que con cualquier otro, desearía poder darme de cabezazos contra la pared pero ahora que recuerdo esta acolchonada e insonorizada para evitar que alguien pudiera oírnos.

¿Mencione que ahora odio la habitación de los menesteres? ¿No? Pues la odio, la odio y la odio…

Un suspiro a mi lado me saca de mi estado de "auto-odio" por la habitación, ha vuelto a cerrar los ojos y parece dormir, no debí ser tan débil, no debí dejarme llevar, yo y mi bocota, porque seamos francos: si Harry James Potter tiene complejo de salvador del mundo magico y no magico, yo estoy peor.

Hermione Jane Granger tiene complejo de salvadora de Harry Potter.

Pero como podía negarme; no despues de notarlo raro al reanudar su noviazgo con Ginny, no despues de verlo tensarse cada vez que alguno tocaba el tema, no despues de 6 años juntos en el castillo y de uno jugandonos la vida para que cumpliera su mision, lo conozco demasiado para saber que no tenia experiencia en el tema. Yo tampoco era una experta, no me malinterpreten, pero por lo menos logre algunos detalles aquella vez con Viktor Krum en diciembre, y tenia un poco mas de información, y después de verlo abatido y desesperado por no poder confiar en nadie mas, pues me ofrecí a ayudarlo…

Una tiene su corazoncito también…

Al principio cuando se lo dije en los vestidores después de verlo perder la snitch por una insinuación sobre "eso" de parte de Ginny (la cual fue para el pobre la gota que derramo su vaso), me miro de forma extraña como tratando de entender porque bromeaba con él de esa manera, y al explicarle que no era ninguna broma, a la sorpresa le siguió la negación: no podia, no podiamos, estaba mal, él tenia novia la cual era la hermana de mi novio, que por si fuera poco era su mejor amigo, se suponia que era con ellos con quienes debiamos hacerlo. Me dio un discurso de media hora hasta que se quedo sin palabras y lo peor, sin argumentos; lo deje desahogarse con toda la paciencia que me fue posible, pero como aquella vez que fundamos el Ejercito de Dumbledore en el Cabeza de Cerdo, después de innumerables discusiones y de explicárselo como si fuera un niño pequeño, termino aceptando que podíamos hacerlo juntos.

Y así fue como me metí en esto, bueno, nos metimos en esto…

Y después una cosa siguio a la otra, empezamos poco a poco a vernos mas seguido, él decia que ayudaba a Hagrid con uno de los descendientes de Aragog que estaba preparando para las clases, cosa que mantuvo alejado a Ron de cualquiera de sus escapadas para encontrarse conmigo; yo, en cambio, alege tener lecciones extras por una especializacion que queria hacer en Runas Antiguas las cuales debia estudiar en la biblioteca, explicacion que no sorprendio a ninguno, aunque hay que decir que Ginny no se veia muy convencida. Pero que agradezca, así cuando Harry y ella finalmente, bueno, lo hagan, el sabra dirigirla apropiadamente.

Demasiado apropiadamente quizas…¿Hace calor, verdad?

Me canse de buscar el boton de mi blusa desde donde estoy, tomo mi varita y susurro un hechizo, ya esta, aunque se ve un poco arrugada y se supone que estoy estudiando en la biblioteca, no importa, estoy tan cansada que solo quiero irme a acostar. Nunca crei que Harry tuviera tanta energia, y eso que empezamos despacio, con un poco de pena y muchos nervios, rozandonos apenas las manos y sin mirarnos mucho a los ojos, y luego me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y yo me aferre a su cuello, un par de veces jugue con su rebelde cabello mientras perdiamos la timidez y el ritmo de nuestros cuerpos aumentaba con el tiempo, entendiendonos tan bien con cada mirada para anticiparnos al siguiente movimiento hasta quedar exhaustos sosteniendonos apenas en los brazos del otro y desplomandonos sin fuerza en este amplio sillon…ya es tarde, deberiamos irnos.

_- ¿Estas lista para continuar?_

Se ha despertado y me mira nuevamente con esa juguetona sonrisa en su boca, satisfecho.

Nunca debí siquiera pensarlo…

_- ¿No estas cansado?- pregunto. _Ilusa es Harry Potter.

Apoya su cabeza en mi hombro antes de contestar.

_- Entonces nos vemos mañana aquí a la misma hora…_

Nunca, nunca, nunca…

_- De acuerdo._

¡Diablos! Si que soy débil.

Se levanta y me tiende la mano, le sonrío y extiendo mi mano para tomar la suya y dejar atrás la habitación, vuelve a sonreír; como dije antes con Harry Potter todo es diferente, nunca podre negarle nada, tengo complejo de su salvadora personal y siempre sera Harry, mi mejor amigo, no importa lo que pase entre nosotros, por el que daria gustosa mi vida, del que nunca me separare, al que ayudaria sin pensarlo dos veces, por el que haria cualquier cosa sin importar las concecuencias, ni lo que piensen los demas …

Sobretodo si se trata de enseñarle a bailar…

FIN

Nota:

¿Y bien? Nunca había escrito algo parecido, no soy buena con cierta clase de fic, me gustan mas los románticos y un poco tristes-deseperados, así que no sean tan duros conmigo, ¿Qué se imaginaron? No, ni Hermione ni yo somos tan pervertidas como más de alguno de ustedes…pensaron, espero haberlos engañado aunque sea un instante y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, y sepan que aun no puedo dejar de sonreír. Una idea que me atormento demasiado hasta dejarla salir y este es el resultado.


End file.
